Inquisitor Globus Vaarak
“The most dangerous weapon this galaxy has ever produced is faith. All other force is merely a shadow of what that terrible power can achieve.” — Inquisitor Globus Vaarak, Ordo Hereticus Vaarak’s long years of service to the Inquisition have cost him dearly. Severely wounded as an Interrogator while boarding a pirate ship, Vaarak’s body is broken, scarred and bloated. Both his legs were amputated and he moves by means of a robust mechanical vehicle with mechanical legs and an inbuilt life-support system. His face is horribly burned and pockmarked, with tubes running from his nostrils and mouth to help him breathe. One arm was also lost and has been replaced with an obvious bionic limb. Vaarak is constantly surrounded by a group of hovering Familiars, modified skulls and otherwise, that orbit about him like tiny satellites about a grotesquely bloated star. Vaarak’s clothing is a ribbed black bodyglove that barely holds in his enormous girth and which incorporates cooling and regulating devices to keep him alive. Despite his ancient injuries, or perhaps because of them, Vaarak has an imposing presence. His dark eyes stare intently at whoever he is speaking to, his voice deep and craggy. Vaarak is a puritan, firmly of the Amalathian persuasion, who believes that the Imperium, as grim a place as it is, must survive in its current state if the human race is to continue existing and that change is both dangerous and unnecessary. He therefore seeks out sedition and rebellion in the Calixis Sector, trying to maintain the careful balance of its power groups. Given that he cannot operate in the guise of a normal citizen or adept, Vaarak must conduct most investigations through his acolytes, of whom he has several teams. Vaarak is ever watchful of the great houses, sects and worker’s guilds of Calixis. His methods are subtle and moderate compared to some of the cabal’s other Inquisitors, for he would prefer that the Inquisition’s hand was not obvious, and encourages his acolytes to avoid open conflict and violence as much as possible. Vaarak has a bleak and self-deprecating sense of humour and is an excellent judge of character. Many of the conclave’s next generation of Inquisitors will come from among Vaarak’s Interrogators if he remains in favour. He has joined the Spectarians because the Tyrant Star represents a truly destabilizing threat to Imperial society. These days, Vaarak utilizes a pool of acolytes to prosecute his investigations, as he can no longer go about as a “normal” citizen. Wherever possible, he encourages his acolytes to be subtle in their work, preferring their activities to remain clandestine. Regardless of his hardline stance, Vaarak is an adept social chameleon, often exceedingly personable, sometimes “playing” the role of a dottering old fool---whatever persona he can best employ to gain the “trust” of those around him. Many an acolyte has underestimated Vaarak, believing their master to a benevolent and kindly old man, only to find themselves at the mercy of his razor-sharp mind and tongue.